greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Pandora and Epimetheus
Prologue Pandora promised herself to never like a Titan, especially Epimetheus. But she couldn't stop thinking what was inside his special box. Story On an early day, two Titans set foot on Mount Olympus. Pheme rumored around that their names were Prometheus and Epimetheus. Pandora was asking herself if maybe one of them could be to her liking? Maybe they might win her over? She was puzzled with this, as always, because all the gods think she's far too annoying to be around with. Pandora was walking around Mount Olympus, and bumped into someone, and it was Epimetheus. "Oof! I mean-Apologies, Epimetheus?" Pandora asked. "Yes, my name is Epimetheus. My brother over there is Prometheus." Epitheus said, pointing at a hairy Titan stuffing Greek yogurt in his face. "Are you Pandora?" Epimetheus asked. Pandora giggled. "Yes, but never mind that! What's in the box you're holding?" "Usual golden-encrusted boxes with secrets like this like to be kept hidden. Zeus told me to stay away from you so..." Epimetheus said. "Why?" Pandora asked. Epimetheus didn't want to explain anymore, and ran off. "Would you at least tell me what's in it?" Pandora started chasing him, but Epimetheus looked back to see if she was gone, and tripped over a tree root, leaving the box to fall out of his hands, falling flat on his face and landing on the ground. "No! Don't open it!" Epimetheus warned. "There's great danger!!!" Pandora was now torn, she loved being curious, but the danger Epiemtheus talked about could be very bad. "Tell me whats inside, and I won't open it." Epimetheus shrugged. "Fine. There are dangerous bubbles inside the box, and Zeus used them to win the war against the Titans. There are bubbles like lies, love, sadness, anger and more. So please don't open it! It will take a really long time to restore them again." "Bubbles! I love bubbles. I'm just going to take a peek, alright? What's the worse that could happen?" Pandora asked curiously. It was already too late. The bubble curiosity fell on Pandora, but that wouldn't do much help, because she is already curious. Meanwhile, the bubble lies didn't fall on anyone. It formed into a goddess, and formed into Apate, the goddess of lies. She ran off to spread some lies around. The bubble love fell on Epimetheus, and he fell in love with Pandora immediately. "What do I do?!" Pandora asked herself. Some of the bubbles already fell on people on Mount Olympus. Pandora decided to get a small net and catch the bubbles that stuck to the Olympians. A few days later, almost all the bubbles were caught, and Mount Olympus got peacefully restored. There was just one more bubble Pandora needed to catch. It was the love bubble, but Epimetheus' bubble was stuck on him, and she quickly caught it and placed it back in the box. "Hey, you alright? I'm sorry I unleashed those bubbles. At least they're all back in the box." Pandora said. "You didn't really remove it, I'm still in love." Epimetheus teased. "What are you talking about? I completely removed all the bubbles, and Apate is happy living her life." Pandora assured herself. "No, silly! After the bubble hit me I actually realised that you're a really cool and fun person. Thanks for making Mount Olympus better than ever." Epimetheus quickly gave Pandora a hug, and she felt very warm inside. Category:Tales